


Desserts and Disgust

by cheesybutgrate



Series: The Underland Chronicles One-Shots [1]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins, Underland Chronicles - Fandom, the underland chronicles
Genre: F/M, So many emotions, i am not the best writer but i try, not fluff sorry, we all know he said this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesybutgrate/pseuds/cheesybutgrate
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction so feel free to criticize me. I will make a series of One-Shots.Luxa starts to catch some feelings and Hazard wants cake.I am sorry for the mistakes I made (vocab, grammar, expressions) English is my third language.





	Desserts and Disgust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all my fluffy underlanders](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+my+fluffy+underlanders).



‘’Luxa, I want a big cake!’’ Hazard raved. He was extremely excited for his first birthday in Regalia and Luxa was trying her best to make it a good one, with a party. She inhaled sharply; ‘’You can’t want anyting if you don’t say the word, Hazard.’’ 

‘’Please please please!’’ Luxa took a bite from her apple looking pleased; ‘’There you go. And of course Hazard, a birthday without a cake is not a good birthday’’. ‘’Thank you cousin! I will have a cake!’’ said Hazard with high-pitched voice, making Luxa laugh. 

‘’Did somebody say cake? Because I am starving.’’ An 11-year-old boy entered the dining hall with a tired smile on his face. Gregor walked fastly towards the table and basically fell on to his chair. He was still puffing a little and his face was extremely reddish. He spent his morning on the Arena with Mareth. ‘’Hello, Overlander.’’ said Luxa with a cold sharp voice, dropping her smile. 

She did not know why she was trying to act so cold hearted and mature around The Warrior. Maybe because whenever she sees him, she just wants to look away and hide. Her heart always fluttered when he talked or laughed and it was driving her crazy. She was afraid of her own feelings and she was trying to ignore them but failing miserably. 

Gregor frowned with confusion and looked at the young girl. ‘’Oh God, I can’t feel my arms’’, he stretched looking at Luxa. She knew that he was training hard. ’And I am really hungry. What is for lunch?’’ He straighten up in his chair and leaned forward. ‘’Don’t you see?’’ Luxa snapped. ‘’Steak.’’ 

Gregor gluped and gave her a broken smile like he always did when he felt tension. ‘’Yeah, I see… I was just… You know Hazard said ‘’cake’’ so…’’ He was mumbling and giving Luxa a look which was hard to resist. All the feelings she tried to lock away, were now out of control making her nearly hear her own heart beat. Involuntarily, she touched her chest still looking at Gregor. 

Eventually Hazard’s voice rose from the back ‘’YES! I will have a cake for my birthday!’’. Gregor forced himself to look at Hazard. He made a happy face and went ‘’That is great, buddy! I know you love cakes! I mean yeah… guess you are a sweet- tooth like Luxa.’’ Luxa squirmed when she heard her name. ‘’Uhm, what is a sweet-tooth Gregor?’’ asked Hazard. 

‘It means you like sweets… mostly desserts!’’ he grinned. ‘’But you shouldn’t eat too much of desserts. You can get diabetes easily.’’ Hazard looked at him, completely confused. Gregor immersed his hands in his hair, feeling the sweat from the morning. ‘’So, I think you don’t know what diabetes is?’’ Hazard gave him a quick nod. ‘’It is like a… condition when the sugar in your blood is very very high. I mean it is unhealthy and I even heard people dying because of it.’’ 

When he finished his sentence; Luxa bursted into a fake laughter. ‘’That can’t be true. How do you even ‘die’ from eating too much dessert?’’ she said between her laughs. Gregor grimaced. ‘’I am just saying what I heard, Luxa. And yes, it is true.’’ he continued looking directly into Luxa’s eyes. 

The girl did not answer at loud because she actually didn’t know what to say. All she could do was breaking the eye contact and look down. She tried to ignore the fact that she was acting rude and immature: humiliating him when he didn’t have energy. ‘’God, what would Ripred say?’’ thought Luxa. ‘’He would probably tell me that I am acting like… I am in love.’’ When ‘that’ thought conquered her mind, she held her breath without even realizing it. She clenched her fists and shook her head. 

‘’Hazard.’’ Luxa cleaned her throat still fighting that intimidating thought. ‘’Don’t you have a lesson to attend?’’ She was trying to calm down. ‘’Yeah.’’ said Hazard, finishing his plate and dropping his fork. ‘’Thanks for the lunch. See you guys later!’’ he shouted while he slowly walked away. He clearly did not understand the awkard tension between the teenagers. 

Now, Luxa and Gregor were completely alone in the dining hall. Luxa couldn’t resist throwing a glance at him. He was staring at the table with a blank face. Luxa wanted to talk to him and maybe even apologize but she couldn’t find the courage and strength. It was scary that how idiotic and mean she sounded. Gregor exhaled loudly and started scratching his forehead like he was in deep thoughts. 

Suddenly, he got up and started walking towards the door. His long figure was now well-built. Luxa wrapped her arms around her, staring at his back. She just wanted to run after him, grip his arm and beg him to stay. But… she stopped herself. She breathed fastly and asked; ‘Weren’t you hungry, Overlander?’’   
‘’I will eat after I shower.’’ dogmatized Gregor. Luxa gulped and looked down again. He continued walking but just before he reached the door he turned around. Luxa’s face started to light up, thinking that he would stay with her. 

His hands were swaying on both sides. He locked his eyes with the girl who was blushing and smiling kindly at him. His face was shadowing a lot of emotions. He quickly licked his lips. ‘’You know,’’ he whined ‘’you don’t always have to act like you are disgusted by me.’’


End file.
